Realize
by hweasley21
Summary: Kate has offered Maxie the opportunity of a lifetime who will she share it with? Spixie pairing. Maybe more pairings later. Now complete. Look for the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Maxie walked into the room and found Kate holding a floor length lilac gown

Maxie walked into the room and found Kate holding a floor length lilac gown. It was Strapless with a back drape. "Oh my!" Maxie breathed. "That is …" Maxie tried to remember Kate's lesson on vocabulary. "Exquisite."

Kate smiled approvingly, "Yes, it is. The designer is…"

"Becca De Very, right?" Maxie asked.

Kate dropped the dress down and eyed Maxie over it. "She has never debuted on a runway, how do you know about her?"

"There is an article about her in vogue. They described her work as classic and cliché in a wonderful way." Maxie explained. "The detail at the top has a very old school look to it. Most designers are trying to be unique and in being unique they become conformist. But, her work really stands out."

Kate nodded, "I agree." She said. "She sent this dress and I think they intended for me to wear it but it's not my size."

"Do you want me to call her publicist and have them send another?" Maxie asked.

"I already did." Kate said. "They are sending a different dress in my size but they told me to keep this one." Kate looked Maxie up and down. "This looks your size."

Maxie held her breath as she nodded.

"Did you mail the invites to the launch party?" Kate asked again Maxie nodded. "A lot of famous people are expected at this party." Kate took on of the silver lined envelopes from her purse and handed it to Maxie and then handed her the dress. "I recommend not coming to these functions alone. A date is always the best accessory a girl can find. This will be an excellent chance for you to network."

"Really?" Maxie squealed. "You want me to come to the party. In that?"

"Lavender is the summer color you know." Kate said. "I am having dinner at Sonny's. You did a good job today. See you tomorrow."

Kate left the room. Maxie stood there holding the most wonderful gown she had ever been in a room with and sighed happily. The only problem no was who to bring?


	2. Chapter 2

Spinelli was watching Ian's bank account as Jason instructed- well, he was attempting to watch Ian's ban account as he was instructed

Spinelli was watching Ian's bank account as Jason instructed- well, he was attempting to watch Ian's ban account as he was instructed. He was actually day dreaming… about Maxie. He did that a lot these days. He couldn't believe the feelings that had developed since wise Georgie's death. There was a time when being in the same room with Maxie made him sick but now being away from her made him feel queasy in its own right.

The knock on the door pulled him from his reverie. "Coming," he called as he took one last look at his computer and then slowly stood up. He looked out the peep hole and saw Maxie standing there.

"Spinelli," she called impatiently. "Open this door! Now!"

He threw the door opened and she rushed inside. "Hello, wounded blonde one." He greeted her.

"You will not believe it." She said. "Guess. Just guess what happened!"

"I am not sure Maxinista." He said leading her to the couch. "Why don't you sit?"

"No, can't sit. Too excited." She said. "Guess! No, never mind. I can't wait for you to guess." She paused, "Kate gave me a dress. A dress by a new but very well received designer. She told me to wear this dress to the party."

There was a time when Spinelli would wonder why that would cause such excitement but since spending time with Maxie he picked up on few things from her world. This dress and the party invitation meant Kate was complimenting her and offering her a chance to be a part of the fashion world even for just an evening. "That is great." He said. "The jackal is proud of the beaming blonde one."

Maxie let out a squeal and threw her arms around Spinelli's neck. He held her for a moment reveling in the feeling this embrace gave him. She pulled away. "Kate suggested it's better to have a date than go stag. So, who better to share this with than you?"

"You want to take the jackal?" he asked hardly believing it.

"Well, yes." Maxie said. "You have been here for me through out this whole job thing and you helped me even thought Lulu was my competition and this is my way of showing my appreciation." Maxie paused and smile. "Will you go with me?"

Spinelli nodded, "Yes. Yes, I will." He said. "And the Jackal promises he will not embarrass you in your time of true need. I will be the perfect escort."

"I know you will." Maxie said. "I have to go but I will call you with more details later."

Maxie was turning to leave when the door opened and Jason walked in. Maxie grinned, "Hi!" she said. "Don't worry I am done distracting him. I am leaving. You boys do whatever it is you do."

Jason nodded; when the door was shut he looked at Spinelli. "Have you been…?"

"Watching the account, yes. No abnormal activity." He replied.

Jason sighed, "Keep at it. We have to just keep behind him."

Spinelli nodded and then cleared his throat. "Stone Cold?"

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"I need your advice." Spinelli said.

"About a girl?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Spinelli said. "The young fashionista has asked Spinelli to accompany her to a big social gathering for Kate's magazine. It is a big opportunity for her and the Jackal is touched that she would ask him to be with her on a night so important."

"Ok." Jason said with a bewildered look on her face. "And…?"

"The jackal wants to be sure he does not embarrass the diligent blonde one. He wants to fit in at the shindig and that jackal is aware that his particular attributes might not be appreciated in this venue. "Spinelli said.

"Spinelli, what do you need…?" Jason asked.

"The jackal needs help preparing for this party so he can complement his date and be an asset not a liability." He said.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, "I don't now what to tell you. I am bad at the how fancy party thing. I don't much about being social."

"Please Stone cold this … this important to me." Spinelli pleaded.

"Well," Jason said, "You need to find a girl to help you. What about Lulu?"

Spinelli made a face, "Um, the blonde one is Spinelli's dear friend but she hates the Maxinista and I don't think it would be appropriate to ask her for help in this situation."

Jason crossed his arms and was silently as he thought. "Ok, I would suggest Carly because she is good at this kind of stuff but she is going through so much. How about Sam?"

"The goddess?" Spinelli asked.

"She knows about fashion stuff and parties. She is a friend of Maxie's so she would be pretty willing to help I think."

"Ok, I will try." Spinelli said still feeling unsure about Stone Cold's suggestion.

"Why don't you go and talk to her? You can take your laptop with you so you cam keep tabs on Ian." Jason suggested.

Spinelli packed his things away. "Thanks for the help Stone Cold." He said.

"Spinelli" Jason called as Spinelli was walking out. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Spinelli said.

"Hi," Sam said when she opened her door. "Come in,"

"Hello, Fair Samantha." Spinelli greeted her. "I bet you are wondering why the Jackal is calling on you."

"Yeah." Sam said. "It's good to see though. Why don't you have a seat?"

Spinelli sat on the couch. Sam joined him and looked at him expectantly. "Well," he started. "The Maxinista asked me to go with her to a very important party. I want to make sure I do not embarrass her in anyway. The jackal has many talents but dressing for a party like this and socializing at this type of event is out of my expertise."

"Are you asking for a makeover?" Sam giggled.

"Not- well," Spinelli paused. 'I suppose"

Sam laughed, "And you came to me?" she said. "I am certainly no expert on these things. I do ok at it but someone like Carly or Kate would be better." She paused, "But I guess Carly has too much going on. I can see why you didn't bother her with this." Sam paused, "I will do what I can."

"Thank you." Spinelli said. "I owe you a large debt of gratitude for this."

"You owe me nothing." Sam said. "You are my friend. Maxie is my friend. It's fine." She took a note pad of the coffee table. "Ok, first we need to get you an outfit. I will find out what she is wearing – discreetly of course because we don't want her to know what we are doing. I will call you tomorrow and we will go and get you fitted for a tux, ok?"

Spinelli nodded and left Sam's feeling better.

Spinelli met Sam the next day at a tuxedo shop. "Ok, "Sam said looking through the book of styles. "Maxie's dress is Lavender. Normally I would suggest a simple black tux but since this is Maxie's and it's Crimson's launch party you have to make but of a splash."

"Lavender…isn't that pink." Spinelli said.

"No." Sam laughed, "It's purple. Light purple-ish"

"A purple tux?" he asked.

"No." Sam laughed again. "I was thinking white. It's summer so a white tux can be appropriate." She pointed to a picture. "Like that. A long jacket. Long tie. Vest not a cummerbund. And we'll get the Lavender tie and vest to match her dress, see?"

Spinelli nodded, "I guess." He said.

"Trust me." Sam said. She told the sales woman what they wanted and then Spinelli was measured. When they were done they went to lunch at Kelley's. Spinelli continued his task for Jason while they ate and discussed other details for the party. "As man who isn't in the fashion industry no one will expect you to know about fashion. However, it could be a nice touch if you learned a few things." Sam handed him a piece of paper. "That is the name of the designer of Maxie's dress. 'You could goggle her. Be able to make a few comments about your dates dress. Don't over research fashion or you might come across…."

"As a little…?" Spinelli said.

"Exactly." Sam replied. "Other topics you could discuss with the party guest current events. No discussing war or politics maybe music and movies…books could be good." She paused. "Now, for what to discuss with Maxie. Discussing Maxie with Maxie is always good and it's a topic she knows a lot about. Tell her she is pretty. A lot." She cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Spinelli said.

"Why is this so important to you?" Sam asked. "I understand that Maxie is your friend but is there more?"

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked feeling panicked.

"Do you have feelings for Maxie like romantic feelings?" Sam asked.

Spinelli cleared his throat. "I- uh-I" he stuttered. "Yes, I do."

Sam smiled, "Thought so." She said. "Have you told her?"

Spinelli shook his head. "No, I can't." he said. "She would never love someone like the Jackal. She loves men like Coop."

"Coop was special to her." Sam replied. "But, just because he was special to her doesn't mean she could never love someone different. Jason was special to me but that didn't stop me from developing feelings for Lucky."

"What are you saying?" Spinelli asked.

"Just that this party is a big deal for Maxie and she asked you to go with her. That means you are important to her. Maybe she feels the same way. I think an evening like that would be the perfect time to confess."

"No." Spinelli said adamantly. "I don't want to risk losing her."

Sam nodded, "Ok," she said," But, if you never take the chance than you will never know."


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie was getting out of the shower when her phone rang it was Sam. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, what are you up to today?" Sam asked.

"I was going to take it easy today because the party is tonight." Maxie replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking I could buy you lunch and treat you to a manicure and a pedicure." Sam said.

"That is an offer I can't refuse." Maxie laughed, "Meet you at Kelley's in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said. "See you then."

Maxie threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and then flew out the door to meet Sam.

"So, what prompted taking me out today?" Maxie asked as they picked their nail polish color before their pedicure.

"What a girl can't taker he friend out for a special treat?" Sam asked but she looked guilty.

"Spill Sam." Maxie said as she examined a bottle of purple nail polish. "Is this too dark?"

"Yes it is." Sam answered. "And there is nothing to spill." She handed Maxie a bottle of lilac polish. "It has shimmer."

"Seriously. What's up?" Maxie asked as they sat down in the chair for the pedicure.

"I talked to Spinelli." Sam said. "He seems really excited."

"I am glad." Maxie said. "He has done so much for me."

"He is good kid" Sam said. "Don't you think he is pretty great?"

"He is." Maxie agreed,"And I never thought I would say this but I am looking forward to spending the evening with him. He is becoming one of my best friends." Maxie sneered,"And it bothers Lulu. Anything that bothers Lulu makes me happy."

"Maxie," Sam warned. "Don't use him to get back at Lulu." Sam gave her a stern look. "I know how you feel when it comes to Lulu and I get the impulse but he is too good of guy to be used. Don't hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Maxie said. "No. It's not like that. I like him. I think he is great guy and I am glad he is my friend. I am just saying that I like that it makes Lulu put on her angry face. That's all. I am using him."

Sam smiled, "Good. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Maxie chirped.

"Is it just a friend thing?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Why?" Maxie asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Sam said quickly. "It's just this party is big right?" Maxie nodded, "And you asked him. It just made me think… you know."

Maxie was quiet. "I don't think so…Maybe…?" she mused and then snorted. "No, not Spinelli. I mean he is wonderful but not my type."

Sam shrugged, "I wish I had dated guys like him when I was your age." Sam told her.

The two sat back in their chairs and let the subject drop but it got Maxie thinking. She and Spinelli were spending a lot of time together. Maybe. No, she told herself. Georgie loved him. Because Georgie loved him he was off limits.

After she had her nails done Maxie and Sam parted ways. Maxie went home and spent the rest of the day working one her hair and make up. When it was time to meet Spinelli she went downstairs to say goodbye to her dad.

"You look beautiful honey." Mac said. "Is Spinelli picking you up?"

"No. I have to pick up some reports from Kate's so he is meeting me there." She said.

"Well, have fun and if your going to be late or whatever please call. I worry." Mac said

Maxie knew since Georgie's death that Mac worried more than usual. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I know. And I love you for it."

"You certainly can't walk in that dress would you like me to drive you?" he asked.

Maxie thanked him and let her father walk her to the car. When he dropped her off she rushed inside and frantically searched her desk for the reports. The door behind her opened and Lulu walked in. She was wearing a pretty black dress.

Lulu scowled, "Where did you get that dress?" she asked. "Isn't that Kate's?"

"Yes." Maxie sneered. "Kate let me have it. Are you going to the party?"

"Yes. Kate called me a little while ago and asked me if I could go." Lulu said. "I hear you are taking Spinelli."

"Yes." Maxie said. "Got a problem with that."

"No." said Lulu. "I warned him about you but it's his decision."

"Who are you taking?" Maxie asked.

"Nikolas will be escorting me." Lulu said.

"Awesome." Maxie laughed. "The only date you could find is your brother."

The door opened again and Spinelli walked in. Maxie was speechless. He was wearing a very expensive looking white tux with a lavender tie and vest. His hair had been cut and slicked back. "Maxie." He said nervously. "Are you ready?"

Maxie opened her mouth but no words came out. He looked so handsome. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. "I- us- yes, I am." Maxie said. She grabbed the reports and took the arm Spinelli offered. As Maxie and Spinelli walked out she couldn't help but notice the look on Lulu's face.

Once they were outside Maxie was hit with another surprise. A limo. Spinelli opened the door and Maxie smiled shyly. "This is amazing. Thanks."

"Tonight is your night." Spinelli said. "I want everything to be perfect."

Maxie climbed into the limo and gave Spinelli a kiss on the cheek. "This is pretty perfect."

The Metro Court Restaurant looked beautiful. Maxie felt like a princess going to the ball as she and Spinelli walked in. Kate and Jax were laughing with a large group of people. Kate met Maxie's eyes and smiled approvingly. "Maxie. Spinelli. Come here are people you have to meet."

Maxie felt Spinelli's hand rest on her lower back as they walked over to Kate and shivers went up and down her spine. Get a grip; she told herself, this is Spinelli.

"Mr. Danvers, this is Maxie Jones, my assistant and her friend- Damien Spinelli. He is a resident computer genius." Kate said. "Maxie. Damien. This is Tyler Danvers. He runs a model management company."

"Hello, Mr. Danvers." Maxie said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Maxie." He said with a wink. "Damien." He looked at Kate. "Is this the girl you were telling me about? The fashion genius?"

Maxie felt dizzy. Kate said she was genius?

"Yes." Kate said. "Though she has no formal training or education she shows real promise in the industry."

Maxie felt the blood rush to her face. Spinelli squeezed her hand. When she dared to meet his eye she found he was smiling encouragingly. Maxie squeezed his hand back. She was going to open say something when Kate interrupted. "I just saw one of our investors. Maxie do you have those reports?"

Maxie nodded, "Yes mam."

"Come with me and meet the investor." She said. "I am sure Damien can keep Mr. Danvers company."

"That sounds great." Mr. Danvers said. "I could use some advice on my website problems."

"Ok." Maxie said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." Spinelli replied and they shared a look. No words were exchnaged but the look said a million things. The intensity made Maxie feel faint.

Maxie followed Kate across the room. She tried to listen to the conversation but her mind kept roaming from business to Spinelli. What was going on? When did he become so… good looking and poised? And what was with the giggling and the shivers? Did she actually have feelings for him?

Earlier when Sam asked her about Spinelli she scoffed at the idea of them being more than friends but now she was seeing a different side of him. But, Georgie had loved him. Was it wrong for her to be falling for Spinelli. This was all so complicated. She decided she had to talk to him. Maxie had to know what was happening here and the only one who could explain it was Spinelli. Maxie adjusted her body and turned her attention to business. This party was crucial to her place in the world of fashion. She had no choice. Spinelli would be there when this was over.

"So, Maxie will fax you the numbers on Monday." Kate said. "And you can send her a preliminary concept for the ad?"

"Absolutely." The investor said. "First thing." He looked at Maxie. "That dress looks beautiful on you. You are a truly beautiful girl Ms. Jones."

Maxie smiled she was about to respond as her gaze tuned to Spinelli. She closed her mouth when she saw him. There was a 6 foot tall model hanging all over him. Maxie felt her body tense up at the sight. She wanted to walk over to the girl and slap her right across her perfect face. "Excuse me" Maxie said and she walked over to her date.

"Hi," she said in a loud voice. Maxie stood behind the model with her arms crossed.

"Hi." Spinelli replied. "This is Mindy. She is a model."

"How lovely for you." Maxie said.

"Isn't he just so cute. We were talking about some computer game. I have no idea what he is going on about but I think he is amazingly adorable."

"Yeah." Maxie said in a cool tone "He is just the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"I was just trying to talk Damien here into coming to New York for a party." Mindy said.

Maxie didn't respond. In stead she tried to catch his eye but he was avoiding her gaze.

"Damien, I want you to meet my girlfriends." Mindy said as she pulled Spinelli away. "See you later Martha."

"Maxie." She corrected her.

"Sorry." The model said.

And with that Spinelli was drug away leaving Maxie feeling alone and rejected.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I am really loving this story. I am already working on chapter 4. it might be up tonight (But prolly tomorrow since I am exhausted.)**


	4. Chapter 4

After Spinelli exacted himself from the heinous models clutches he searched high and low for Maxie. He found her talking to the investor again. The man was leering at the Maxinista in a very unwholesome way and it made Spinelli want to hit him. "Excuse beautiful blonde one. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Maxie looked at him for a minute and then smiled. "Sure." She said. She turned to her associate, "I am sorry Paul. I will be right back."

Maxie and Spinelli walked away. "I snagged two cookies from the food table." Spinelli told her. "I thought maybe you and I could go for a walk."

Maxie rolled her eyes, "This is work for me Spinelli. I can't just run off to share a cookie with you." She snapped. "Find Mandy or whoever she is and ask her."

"Mindy." Spinelli corrected her and wasn't surprised to see Maxie give him an ugly look. Maybe that was not the best time to correct her. "Anyway, I don't want to share the cookies with Mindy. I want to share them with you."

"That's sweet but you're not an actual date. I brought you here because I feel bad about all the times you have helped me lately. This is not a date. Its business meeting with pretty clothes and I don't have time for this- excuse me"

Spinelli felt completely confused as he watched her storm away. Lulu approached him. "May I?" she said motioning to the cookie.

Spinelli handed it to her and they migrated away from the guest toward the door." I guess you heard that?" he asked.

Lulu nodded, "Yeah…want some advice?"

Spinelli groaned, "Maxie is the devil, right?"

"Well, yes, but what I was going to say is I know what happened. Tonight Maxie saw you as more than her goofy partner in crime. When you picked her up I saw her face. She actually realized you were a guy and I would even venture to say she was attracted to you." Lulu told him.

"Then why…?" he started.

"Jealousy." Lulu answered. "She saw you with that fabulous model and felt rejected and jealous. I can't believe I am defending her but I can't say I blame her. If it were me I would feel jealous to." Lulu sighed, "I guess if I was being honest with myself I would say I have been jealous."

"What?" Spinelli said.

"I don't like Maxie. And when I saw you were spending so much time with her and less time with me I got jealous. My problems with Maxie have nothing to do with you. I want to be free to date whomever even if you don't like them and you should be allowed to do the same. I love you and if you love her then I am ok with that. I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy then I wish you the best." Lulu said,

Spinelli sighed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. She hates me now."

Lulu laughed. "No she doesn't. Let her cool down and talk to her. I think you crazy kids can work this out."

"Thanks." Spinelli said.

"Thank you." Lulu replied. "For the cookie."

Spinelli leaned against the wall and watched Maxie with Paul. He hoped Lulu was right. He hoped this would all work out and that he and Maxie would get a happily ever after.

He waited for almost an hour and then he couldn't wait anymore. Maxie was now surrounded by a group of men. He moved toward her and whispered in her ear. "I know you have a lot of business to conduct but could you spare me a moment?"

Maxie didn't say anything but she stepped away from her entourage. Spinelli took this as a good sign and started talking. "Ok. I am sorry. I know that girl hanging on me hurt your feelings. But I don't care about her or anyone else. Just you. I did all of this for you. The clothes and the limo. Everything for you."

"Why?" Maxie asked turning around sharply.

"What?" Spinelli asked.

"Why did you do all this?" Maxie asked. "It seems like a lot to do for a friend."

"I-uh…"Spinelli stuttered. "I am falling in love with you." The truth just seemed to come out. It surprised him. He waited nervously for her response.

"I can't." she said. "I am sorry."

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked. It felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Georgie loved you." She said. "I can't love you. Not to mention every man who has loved me lately has died. So, no, we have to stay friends, ok?" Maxie turned and went back to the group of men. Spinelli stood there unable to process what had just happened. He turned and walked away.

He didn't know where he was going. He just walked out the door and out of the hotel. Spinelli was working on auto-pilot as he head back to Jason's place. He was relived to see no was there when he walked in. He sat down on the couch and loosened his tie. He opened his laptop and check Ian's records. Frustration boiled up inside of him when he saw there was still nothing there. How would they ever find Michael's killer?

Spinelli leaned back and sighed. He hated this. He didn't know where to go from here. Maybe she didn't mean it. Maybe she was scared or something. Maybe she loves him too.

The door opened and Jason came inside. "You're early." He said.

Spinelli nodded. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. Finally he said, "Jason?"

Jason stopped and turned. He was obviously taken aback by Spinelli using his name. "yeah?"

"I-"he started. "It-"he paused and tried to gather his thoughts. "I love her but she doesn't…" he cleared his throat. "She doesn't feel that way."

Jason came around to the couch and sat down. "I am sorry."

The two men sat there for a moment. Finally Jason broke the silence. "Tell me what happened."

Spinelli just poured out the whole story and felt on the verge of tears. Jason didn't say anything at first. "I don't think it has anything to do with you or how she feels. I think it's about baggage and fear. Fear isn't something I really understand. I am not really programmed that way. But, I can tell you as man who has loved Carly in one way or another for over a decade fear can make woman do crazy things. For now let her be. If she wants you she will come to you."

"And if she doesn't.?" Spinelli asked his voice cracking.

"Then you have to accept it." Jason replied.

"I am not sure I can." Spinelli replied.

"Cross that bridge when you get there." Jason told him.

"I am going to bed." Jason said. He stood up and at that moment Spinelli saw something.

"Stone Cold." Spinelli said. "Ian just made a purchase fro plane tickets." Spinelli looked at Jason. "he is running."

"We can't let that happen." He said. "Change clothes and meet me downstairs."

"What are we doing?" Spinelli asked as Jason sprinted for the door.

"Stopping him." Jason replied.

Spinelli ran upstairs and changed into blue jeans and a t-shirt. He gathered up his computer stuff. Before he walked out he took his cell phone out and dialed Maxie's number. "hey." He said to her voicemail. "Sorry I left. I hope the limo gets you home ok. Look, Stone Cold and I are heading out. I don't know where. All know is it could be dangerous. So, I had to call to tell you." Spinelli paused. 'I haven't changed my mind. I love you. And if something goes wrong tonight I need you to know … your wonderful. Wise Georgie loved you so much as did the clean cut cadet. I know you think you are somehow responsible for the deaths of the men you loved but you weren't. They were lucky to have you and so was I…even just as a friend. Take care Beautiful blonde one. Know the Jackal loves you… no matter how wounded you really are. Because I even love the broken parts."

He hung up and stuffed the cell phone into his pocket. He ran out the door to meet Stone Cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxie watched Spinelli leave and felt her heart hit the floor

Maxie listened to his voicemail and fear gripped her heart. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Kate stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I-"Maxie started. "I have an emergency."

"I thought you wanted a career but please, by all means let your little drama get in the way." Kate smirked.

"Fashion is the only thing I ever loved. The only thing I ever committed myself to. I want this more than anything." Maxie paused, "Well, almost more than anything. But he comes first." Maxie let her gaze drift to where Sonny stood. "I think you of all people get that, right?"

Kate opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she turned and walked away. Maxie wasn't sure if Kate understood it but at that moment t she didn't care. Maxie ran all the way to Jason's in the perfect dress and heels.

"Milo!" Maxie shouted when she saw the bodyguard by Jason's door. "Where are they?"

Milo crossed his arms. "Sorry, you know I can't tell you that." He said.

Maxie stomped her foot and she fell forward. "Damn!" she hissed. "My heel broke." Milo helped her to her feet. "Please! I have to know. I have to find Spinelli."

Milo looked perplexed. He looked around. "I can't tell you where they are. However, your heel broke and It would be the gentlemanly thing to do to let in and sit down for a minute." He said. "And if by chance you saw the paperwork Spinelli left on the coffee table that wouldn't really be my fault now would it?"

Maxie's face broke out into a grin. "No, not at all." She said. Milo opened the door and let her inside. She moved toward the table removing her shoes and throwing them on the floor. She saw a note to Max that was written in Spinelli's hand writing. It stated one thing- flight 48 at 11:45 pm. They were at the airport. She turned. "Thanks for letting me in but my ankle is fine. So, I am going to go." She said and slipped the note off the table into her purse.

Milo pretended not to see. "Ok, well, if you're fine then Ms.Jones have a nice evening."

Maxie ran past him and out of the building. Her bare feet stung as they slapped the pavement but she barely noticed. It seemed to take an unbearably long time to reach the airport. She found the terminal and looked nervously around for any sight of Spinelli or Jason.

She saw Spinelli sitting down his face covered by a newspaper. She knew Jason was there somewhere probably hidden from plain sight but with a great view of the room and all exits. Her instinct was to run to Spinelli but she didn't want to blow the operation here knowing it could get someone killed. Instead she took a seat a few feet away from Spinelli and pretended to be waiting.

Spinelli must have sensed her in the room- or, at least she hoped he could sense her. He put the paper down a little and their eyes looked. The gaze was intense and filled all sorts of emotion that Maxie wasn't sure she completely understood. She was about to try and cross the room to him when she felt an arm clasp on her shoulder.

"Ms.Jones, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do as I say or you will become the first causality here tonight." Ian said in low growl. Maxie wanted to scream but she was a smart girl. She stiffened in her seat.

"Ok," Maxie said. "I am listening."

"We are going to get up and we are going to slowly and without drawing attention to ourselves." He said. "I saw both Spinelli and Jason the moment they came in here and you are exactly what I need to assure my safe departure." He paused, "On the count of three we stand and leave. No sudden movements or any thing of the like. I will kill you." He paused a second time, "1, 2, and 3"

Maxie stood up beside Ian. She shot a glance to Spinelli. He looked pale and jumped to his feet as Maxie followed Ian out the door. Maxie and Ian walked out of the airport and into the street. "Ok, your out." She said. "Now let me go."

"Not a chance." Ian said. "Jason is like a ninja. He could be anywhere. You are going to go with me to the docks. That way not only will Jason have to back off but if the police get involved all I have to do is say I have the commissioners daughter." Ian said with a laugh, "You my dear are my golden ticket."

Maxie felt panicked. She came here to tell Spinelli how much she loved him now she might never get the chance. "When we get to the docks and you are out of here will you let me go?" she asked.

"If you are a good girl." Ian teased. "I don't know how they knew I was leaving but I will tell you this that Spinelli is too damn smart for his own good."

Maxie felt bile rise into her throat, "You did it." She said. "You killed little Michael."

Ian turned and faced her. His face was contorted in anger. "It was an accident." He hissed. "I would never, ever target a child. I was hired to kill Sonny and the kid got in the way. It was a mistake. Ever made one of those?"

"Plenty." Maxie shot back. "But not one like this. This … sick. "She said. "It is sick to hurt a child."

Ian twisted her arm and she cried out in pain. "Shut your mouth." He said. "Just keep walking."

When they reached the docks Ian pulled out his cell phone and Maxie sat down on a bench. As Ian made phone calls to procure a way out Maxie slipped her hand into her purse. She reached her cell phone and tried to decide who to text. She could text Spinelli and see if he and Jason knew where she and Ian were or she could contact Mac. It was a tough call but she decided to try and get a hold of Spinelli.

Ian grabbed her hand. "Don't even do it blondie." He said. "I will kill you right now." He took her cell phone and tossed it into the water.

"Hey, I am not eligible for an upgrade yet." She moaned. "That phone was expensive and I had to buy it myself."

"You need to get your priorities straight." Ian told her. "But, no worries, the boat will be here soon and I will be out of here." Ian looked at Maxie, "By the way I have altered our deal. I am not letting you go. You are coming with me."

AN: I should get chapter 6 up tonight. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Also, be on the look out I am actually writing another Spixie fic right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Spinelli watched in horror as Maxie and Ian disappeared through the crowd

Spinelli watched in horror as Maxie and Ian disappeared through the crowd. He jumped to his feet and was soon joined by Jason. "Stone Cold." He said.

"I know." Jason said. "Come on."

They ran outside and looked around. "He must have taken her with him as leverage." Jason said. "What was she doing here?"

"I don't know." said Spinelli. "I left her voicemail, "But I swear I didn't tell her where we were going."

Jason nodded, "Ok, I believe you." He said, "But right now we have to find Ian and Maxie." Jason paused, "What types of transportation might he take? Bus? Train?" Jason looked up, "Boat?"

"Maybe." Spinelli said. "Jaosn, we have to- We have to help her."

"We will" Jason assured him. "Let's go."

When they reached the docks Spinelli and Jason stuck to the shadows. They saw Maxie and Ian but couldn't hear what they were saying. "I need to get in closer." Jason whispered, "You stay here."

Spinelli watched as Jason went in closer. His mind wandered into the most negative of places. Ok, he thought, I lost Generous Georgie and I cannot lose Maxie too. The idea of something happening to the wounded blonde one made him feel a bit nauseous.

A moment later Spinelli saw a boat approaching. Ian grabbed Maxie by the arm and the two got into the boat. "Damn!" Spinelli said. He left the hiding place and followed the path Jason took to get closer. Just as he reached the area where the boat was docked he saw Stone Cold jump in. Jason mouthed to Spinelli, "get back up and bring them here."

Spinelli nodded, he was afraid for Maxie but he trusted Jason. A moment later the boat pulled away and set sail. Spinelli put his laptop under his arm and took off to find the back up Jason asked for.

0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sonny!" Spinelli cried as he ran into Sonny's living room.

"Spinelli?" Sonny asked looking perplexed. "Are you ok?"

"No." he said. "Yes. I mean…" He paused and caught his breath. "Ian Devlin. Dr. Ian Devlin was the man who shot Michael. We have been keeping tabs on him to get proof and tonight he made plans to skip the country. Jason and I followed him to the airport but he saw us and took off with a hostage. Jason is following him. They are on a boat but Jason requested backup. Where is Max or Milo…or both."

Sonny stood there silently for a moment. 'Who is the hostage?" Sonny asked.

"Maxie," Spinelli said almost unable to bear forming the words. "Maxie Jones."

Sonny pushed past Spinelli and took a gun from his desk. "I told Michael I was done with the violence and I believed that. I wanted to keep him safe. But I failed. Max and Milo will stay here. I will be Jason's back up." Sonny paused, "We both will."

Spinelli was shocked. "Really?" he asked. "Me too?"

"Your girl is in trouble and I know the only way you will feel better is if you're out there in the thick of it." Sonny said. He reached into the desk again and pulled out another gun. "I am giving you this purely for protection, don't go down to the docks and open fire for no reason, ok?"

Spinelli took the gun lightly. "Mr. Corinthos, sir?" he said. "I am not comfortable with fire arms."

"That's good. Guns are bad but you can't go to a gun fight with laptop as your only protection. "Sonny said. "Now, we are running out of time here. You ready?"

Spinelli nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Spinelli followed Sonny outside and they got into the car.

"Is this where they were?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Spinelli said. "I am not sure what Stone Cold wanted back up for?"

Sonny squinted. "I think I see the boat. "Is that it?"

Spinelli followed his gaze and nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"Too far to get to without a boat." Sonny said. "Couldn't swim that far."

"There is no way to get out there!" Spinelli snapped. "What are we suppose to do."

"Jason has great instincts." Sonny said. "I would trust him. Let's give him a minute."

"I can't just stand here." Spinelli said. "if that were Kate would you be able to just stand here."

"I have been in your shoes." Sonny told him. "Trust me no one wants to get this guy more than me but we can't do anything crazy. If Jason is on that boat than Maxie is in good hands."

They stood there silently and then a gun shot rang out- tearing the silence apart.

**AN: Sorry, I know its short. I will update much more tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Maxie stood there watching the whole scene play in front of her

Maxie stood there watching the whole scene play in front of her. When Jason lifted the gun her knees started to shake and she closed her eyes. The sound was worse than anything she had ever heard in the whole world. She opened her eyes and saw Ian lying in front of her. She didn't have to check his pulse to verify what she already knew. Dr. Ian Devlin was dead.

"Step back." Jason said.

Maxie listened and watched as Jason check Ian's pockets. "What are you looking for?" Maxie asked tensely.

"Anything that tells me who he is working for." Jason said. He took Ian's wallet and he also took Ian's briefcase. "We need to get off this boat, now."

Maxie nodded, "I saw a life raft when Ian led me on here." She said. "It's that way."

Jason placed hand gently on Maxie's shoulder as she led the way and surprisingly the gesture meant a lot to her. It had been a long tough evening.

"I like your dress." Jason said as he put the life raft into the water. For the first time in hours Maxie thought of the designer dress. It was dirty and stained. The dress that hours ago had meant so much to her was ruined. The funny thing was she didn't care.

"Thanks." She said.

Once the boat was lowered into the water Jason helped Maxie into the boat. He followed seconds later and started back to the shore.

"I think I see Spinelli and Sonny." Maxie said looking in front of her.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Look. I am going to let you off at the shore and then I am going back." Jason said.

"Why?" Maxie asked.

"I have to …" Jason started.

"Evidence." Maxie said. "Should have known." She laughed ruefully.

Spinelli and Sonny met the small life boat at the shore. Spinelli put a hand out to help Maxie up. Once she was safely in his arms she instinctively kissed him. Maxie was surprised when he kissed back. They stayed that way for a long moment. When the kiss finally broke they noticed Jason and Sonny were gone.

Spinelli took his phone out, "I am going to call Max and have him come and get you." He said. "He will take you home."

Maxie closed his phone. "I am not going home." She said.

"Maxinista, the Jackal loves your bravery but…" he started.

"But what?" Maxie challenged.

Spinelli looked like he was at a loss for words. "But nothing. Ok, you stay. You should stay." He kissed her forehead. 'Tonight the Wounded blonde one was brave and strong. The Jackal is proud of her."

"Thanks," Maxie said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Spinelli told her. "Stone Cold will let me know what he wants me to do."

The two sat down. Spinelli took Maxie's hand. "I think we should talk." Maxie said.

Spinelli's eyes widen. "How did I mess this up already?" he asked.

"No." Maxie laughed. "You didn't. I thought we should discuss us."

"Ok." He said. "What about us?"

"What are we exactly?" she asked.

"We are…" Spinelli started. "Whatever you want to be."

Maxie sighed, "I want to try and be something. I want to be together."

"Well," Spinelli said. "You are in luck because that is exactly what the Jackal wants."

Maxie felt safe wrapped in Spinelli's arms even what she had sent hat evening. His world was exactly where she wanted to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Jason and Sonny got back they looked grim. "Ian wasn't there." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Maxie asked. "I saw you…I saw him. He was dead."

"If he's dead." Jason said then someone moved him. "The only other option is he moved himself."

"Spinelli," Sonny said. "We need to find Ian. We need to find him immediately. I want you on this now. Time to say goodnight to Maxie. Take her home."

"No." said Maxie.

"Excuse me?" Sonny countered. "What?"

"No sir." Maxie said.

Sonny looked at Spinelli, "Why is she saying no?" he said. He looked back at Maxie, "Do you not understand? This is not a game. This is serious. People could get hurt."

"I know that." Maxie stated. "I was there when Jason shot Ian. I understand that this is not a game but I can help Spinelli with this."

Sonny sighed and looked at Jason, "Fine." He said. "But do not distract him. I need him on his game. Jason and I have called Max and Milo we are setting off on foot to find him."

Spinelli nodded, "Yes, godfather sir." He said. Spinelli took Maxie's hand and led her away.

"I know Sonny was all super serious do this now but can we stop by my place so I can take this dress off." Spinelli hesitated but Maxie pushed on. "I will be quick. I will grab some stuff and then I can shower at Jason's?"

"Ok," Spinelli relented. "As long as the Maxinista makes it quick."

"Thanks sweetie." She said.

Maxie was grateful Mac wasn't home but that also worried her. Was he called to work because of something with Sonny and Jason? She shrugged off the fear building inside of her and quickly gathered some things. Toothbrush, shampoo, and pajamas were on her list of requirements that evening. And as she promised Spinelli she was quick about it.

Soon they were back at Jason's Spinelli set his laptop up downstairs and then showed Maxie to the bathroom. She took off her dress and felt a pang of disappointment at the site of the stains and rips in the fabric. While she was showering she let herself feel a little bit of the apprehension.

This night was crazy and a little worrisome. Not only was life in danger this evening but she had started a new chapter in her life. The idea of being with Spinelli was nice and comforting but also alarming. She had never had a stable relationship and she hoped she could make this one work. But her track record was noting to brag about.

She changed into her pajamas and headed downstairs. She climbed onto the couch and let her head rest on Spinelli's shoulder. "Find anything?" she asked.

"Nope," he said. "But the jackal's side of things doesn't move as quickly as Stone Colds. There is a lot of waiting and patience on the jackal's part. It may take a moment but it will come to fruition,"

"I am not good with patience." Maxie admitted. "I am all about instant gratification."

Spinelli smiled, "The jackal has noticed." He said. Maxie couldn't help but noticed how his eyes shined when he smiled. "I wonder why I never saw it."

"Saw what?" Spinelli asked.

"Your eyes and your smile." She said.

Spinelli blushed. "I don't know" he said looking back at the computer screen. Maxie scooted closer to him.

"Well, all that matters is I see it now." She said.

Spinelli looked at her again. Their faces moved closer and closer until their lips were touching. When they pulled away Maxie felt breathless.

"The jackal is at a loss." He said. "I cannot believe you want to be with the jackal."

"Truth is I never saw myself with someone like you but I am glad it's happening. I just hope I don't screw this up."

"The jackal will not let you." Spinelli whispered and leaned in for another kiss. Before their lips could make contact his laptop beeped.

Spinelli pulled away and looked down. "Someone pulled money from his account just now." He pulled out his phone and called Jason. Spinelli gave him the location but Jason told Spinelli and Maxie to stay where they were.

When Spinelli hung up the phone he saw Maxie had fallen asleep on the couch. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. He had no trouble following Stone Cold's instructions.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxie's eyelids fluttered open and her gaze rested upon a clock

Maxie's eyelids fluttered open and her gaze rested upon a clock. It read 4:02. She sat up still feeling a little dazed. Maxie saw Spinelli was sitting at his laptop still- it seems as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Hey," she said softly stifling a yawn. "Heard from Jason or Sonny?"

Spinelli shook his head, "Go back to sleep." He told her.

Maxie shook her head. "No, "she said. "Have you slept at all?"

Spinelli shrugged, "I don't need sleep." He advised her.

Maxie scooted closer, "Show me what to look for on the screen. I will stay up and you can sleep."

"Thank you Maxinista." Spinelli said. "I most sincerely appreciate your offer but this my job. You can go up to my room and lay down in the bed."

Maxie lifted his arm curled up beside him. "I think I am fine right here with you. I am actually fine wherever you are."

They sat there in silence for a moment and then his phone rang. Spinelli answered it. "Stone Cold?" Pause. "So, is the diabolical doctor alive or dead?" Pause. "Ok, I will do that." Spinelli turned to Maxie, "Jason believes that Ian is dead but that someone moved his body and took his atm card."

"So, whoever it is wants a Jason to believe Ian is alive?" Maxie asked.

Spinelli nodded, "yes, which means you …" Spinelli paused. "You are the only witness to the murder. Jason respectfully asks you stay here until he is done with his investigating."

Maxie nodded, "I have no intention of going anywhere." It was at that moment however she realized how much trouble she was in. She was now involved in a murder…a murder that might not be covered up. Mac would find out … that gave her the shivers.

Spinelli misunderstood her shivers and tucked the blanket around her chin. "Try to go back to sleep?" Spinelli urged.

Maxie closed her eyes and drifted away peacefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

The door opening sounded like a shot gun and Maxie sat up quickly. It reminded her of earlier that evening when Jason shot Ian. Her eyes took a moment to focus. The sun was obviously up and Jason was back.

"You need to find me camera footage to prove who is behind all of this." Jason was telling Spinelli. "ATM's have camera's….get started." Jason turned to Maxie. "I brought some coffee" he motioned to the desk.

Maxie was shocked at the kindness Jason was showing to her. She nodded and moved toward the cup in question. She sat down and crossed her legs. Maxie watched Jason as she sipped her coffee. "What about me?"

Jason shrugged, "I hope you won't be involved and if whoever is behind this doesn't go to the police you wont be."

"Ok." Maxie said. "I am going to shower now."

She grabbed her bag and headed up stairs. She showered quickly and slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. She sloppily did her hair and make up. When she appeared halfway decent she went downstairs. Just as she made it to the living room the door burst opened again. Lucky came in with a few cops behind him. "Jason Morgan?" he said." You're under arrest for the murder of Ian Devlin."

"No!" Maxie cried. "Wait!"

Lucky turned and looked at her curiously. "Maxie? What?"

"Maxie!" Jason said. "Be quiet." The cops were already placing the cuffs on him.

"No. He didn't murder Ian. I was with him last night." Maxie said before she could stop herself. Both Spinelli and Jason stared at her in confusion.

"You were?" Lucky asked. He didn't look convinced. He turned to Jason. "Is that true?

"When have I ever answered question with out an attorney present?" Jason asked Lucky.

"What was I thinking?" Lucky muttered. He looked at Maxie. "Even if that is true I still have to take him."

They led Jason out of the penthouse. Maxie stood there in shock. "What..?"

"You should no have done that Maxinista." Spinelli said. "Jason would have told us how to proceed"

Maxie crossed her arms, 'I was helping him. And Jason doesn't tell me anything." She huffed. "I proceed as I see fit." She stomped her foot.

Spinelli paced for a moment. "I better call Diane." He said. He took out his phone and made the necessary call. When he hung up he said, "Diane is on her way to the station."

"Will he make bail?" Maxie asked.

Spinelli shrugged, "Diane has no idea what they have on him. If they have a body or witness…she doesn't know what angle to take yet but don't worry Wounded Blonde one this will all be ok. No prison wall can hold Stone Cold in, right?"

He seemed to need reassurance himself. She paused and watched him for a moment. Jason was like family to Spinelli. Maxie knew nothing about his blood family but she did know his heart would be broken if Jason were convicted. "Yeah, they could never keep him locked away. Jason would find a way out." It didn't matter whether or not she believed what she just said to him. What mattered was that Spinelli needed to believe it.

Maxie edged closer to her new love and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She let her head rest against his chest. "Don't worry baby" she whispered.

"You hungry?" Spinelli asked.

Maxie nodded and felt a little disappointed as he pulled away. "Yeah, I am starving actually," she told him.

"I am going to run to Kelley's to grab us a bite to eat. Any request?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

Maxie shrugged, "Not really. You know what I like." She told him.

Spinelli grinned, "Be right back." He said and dashed away.

Maxie collapsed on the couch. She wanted to help him but knew she couldn't. Maybe the walk would do him good. Her cell phone rang and she let her gaze fall to the screen. "Mac," she said aloud. Her fingers lingered in air over the phone and she considered answering it. She didn't want Mac to worry about her but what would she say to him? Ultimately, she decided to let it go to voicemail.

Maxie opened her bag and pulled out a fashion magazine and her notebook. She decided to read a little vogue and doodle while she was waiting.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The door opened and Spinelli stuck his head in, "Maxinista?" He called.

Maxie smiled, "Hi." She replied looking away from her work. She climbed to her feet and helped him bring the food in. "You got a lot."

"Yeah, I learned early on that during a crisis you always bring enough food for yourself, Max, Milo, Diane…."

Maxie laughed and sat on the floor with her hamburger. Spinelli opened his chips and flug himself onto the couch. He pulled his laptop to him and in the process almost knocked Maxie's notebook on the floor.

"No, let me.." Maxie said as he reached for it.

Spinelli was quicker and picked it up. "Did you draw this?" he asked motioning toward the sketch.

"Yes," Maxie groaned. "I know it sucks."

"No," Spinelli said, "The jackal doesn't think so. Maxinista you have talent. The Jackals thinks the wounded blonde one could be a fashion designer."

Maxie laughed, "No way." She said. "I-…no." Maxie could feel herself blushing.

Their moment was interrupted by Diane and Jason. "Ridiculous." Diane said. "No evidence. They hauled you in on a tip. I can tell you we are going to sue them…"

"Diane, don't worry about that." Jason told her. "What I need to worry about now is whether or not Ian is dead and who he is working with."

"Stone Cold." Spinelli greeted him. "The jackal is pleased to see you back."

"Yeah." Jason replied. "Glad to be back. But, we have problems. Someone sent an anonymous tip to the PCPD that they saw me kill Ian Devlin. If we can trace that tip maybe we can get a lead here."

Spinelli cracked his knuckles, "On it." He said. Spinelli handed Maxie her notebook and set himself up in front of his laptop.

"Can I help?" Maxie asked.

"Yes," Jason said. "When the police get involved keep your mouth shut." He softened for a moment, 'I know you were trying to help but you could have done more damage."

Maxie pouted and sat with Spinelli. "Fine," she said. "Can I help you?"

Spinelli hesitated, "Well, this is kind of one person job but…"

Maxie felt anger rise up inside of her. "Fine," she said again. She gathered her things, "Then I am going to check in with Kate maybe she will let me help her with something."

"Maxinista," Spinelli pleaded. "I am sorry but if you will…"

"Don't say wait." Maxie snarled, "I wait for no one. Call me later."

Maxie stormed out and started on her way to Kate's. Jason was a frustrating person. One minute he was being nice to her and the next her was scolding her. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. Spinelli wasn't an idiot thought and the last hours she ahd spent with him were some of the most meaningful of her life but the moment Jason said jump he did. It was unnerving.

Maxie's purse slipped out of her fingers as she bent to pick it up she caught something out of the corner of her eye. There was figure following her. She pretended not to see it and picked up her purse. As she walked along she slipped her phone out of her purse and began a text to Spinelli,

_I am being followed._

Just as Maxie pressed send she could feel someone getting closer to her. Maxie quickened her steps but it didn't seem to do any good. She could feel the assailant moving closer. She pulled her phone out and started to make a call when a pair of hands reached around and grabbed her. Then the world went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Spinelli felt really bad about Maxie. He didn't mean to make her feel bad but this was important. He was still tracing the call to the PCPD when he received a text from Maxie.

_I am being followed_

Spinelli dropped his cell phone and looked around, 'Stone Cold." He said. "We have another problem." Spinelli picked his phone up and handed it to Jason. He felt fear rise in his chest. This is now the second time Maxie was in danger because of him.

"Call her," Jason said. "Check on her."

Spinelli took his phone back and dialed Maxie's number. The phone rang twice and then voicemail picked up. "Um, Maxinista," Spinelli said. "It is I, the Jackal. I got your text message and I must say I am worried. Please call me back when you get this." He looked at Jason, "Voicemail." He said.

"Where was she heading?" Jason asked.

"Kate's" Spinelli replied. "The Jackal should not have let her walk. I should have insisted she stay here or that she let someone drive her."

"Don't blame yourself." Jason advised. "We don't know that anything has happened yet." He grabbed his keys, "Let's try retracing her steps."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0

Spinelli tried to find camera footage that showed Maxie but found absolutely nothing. He and Jason drove slowly looking for any sign on Maxie. Jason stopped when he saw something lying on the side of the road. When he got back in the car he showed a purse to Spinelli, "This is Maxie's."

"You're sure?" Spinelli asked.

Jason nodded, "Her I.D. is in inside." He said.

Spinelli felt tears sting his eyes but tried to blink them back. "So, what does that mean Stone Cold?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"That means more than likely somebody has grabbed her and taken her somewhere." Jason explained. "But, we still have time to help her, ok? So, don't overreact. I know she means a lot to you and I know this is scary but I need you to remain calm."

"The Jackal can do that." Spinelli said. "Just tell me what to do."

Jason was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be last in thought. Before he could open his mouth they heard a scream.

"Maxie!" Spinelli cried.

Jason was out of the vehicle and off running before Spinelli could utter another word. Spinelli sat there for a moment trying to decide the best course of action. He left his laptop and his bag in the vehicle and set off after Jason.

He was not nearly as fast Jason so it took him a few minutes to catch up. They found themselves in the woods. Jason stopped and held up a hand. "Wait. Listen" he said. At first Spinelli didn't hear anything. Then very quietly in the background he heard voices one of which was very obviously Maxie.

"How far?" Spinelli whispered.

"Not very" Jason replied. "30 feet." He pointed to the left. "That way" He motioned for Spinelli to follow. Slowly they moved towards the voices. Finally Spinelli could see something in the distance. There were 2 men and Maxie. One of the men had a gun pointed at her. The other was talking.

Spinelli's impulse was to charge forward but he was able to control that. Jason cocked his gun and gave Spinelli a sign to stay there. While Spinelli and Jason weren't looking something happened. There was some sort of scuffle. One of the men was lying on the ground and the other looked for afraid for his life now.

"How did she get the gun?" Spinelli asked Jason.

Jason shrugged and looked like he was torn between amusement and anxiousness. "I need to get down there."

Spinelli couldn't watch this. He closed his eyes and waited for… whatever comes next. The gun shot took him by surprise. His eyes flew open and he prayed that the bullet did not hit his beloved.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o

Maxie felt sick to her stomach. The gun fell out of her hands and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. Ian was lying in front of her bleeding.

"Is he-?" she asked.

Jason checked Ian's pulse. "Yeah," he said. "For real this time."

Maxie suddenly felt disgusted with herself. Ian was dead. Dead because of her. She had killed him.

"It was self defense." Jason told her. "He made it very clear he was going to kill you."

Maxie nodded but didn't reply.

Jason looked around, "What is Trevor doing here?" Jason asked motioning towards the unconscious body of the Zachara attorney?

Maxie wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, after Ian grabbed me and drug me out here Trevor appeared. They didn't give away too much information. But, Trevor did tell Ian that I knew too much and to kill me."

"Maxie!" Spinelli said. "Are you ok? I heard a shot… Who?"

"Ian." Jason said. "Maxie is fine."

Spinelli hugged her and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "But the Maxinista is ok? She is not hurt?"

Maxie shrugged, "I guess." She said. "I guess I am ok.". Physically she was fine but mentally she wasn't so sure. She felt numb and that couldn't be good.

"Get her out of here." Jason said. "I will handle this."

Maxie allowed Spinelli to help her up. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" Maxie asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about that." Jason told her. "Just go and get some sleep. I will let you know when this is all taken care of ."

Spinelli lifted Maxie up and carried her back towards Jason's vehicle. He gently laid her in the seat and buckled her in. They drove to the penthouse in silence. Maxie knew she should call Mac but she couldn't. He was going to flip out but she was in no shape to talk to him.

Spinelli helped her upstairs and into the shower. As the water fell down on her she cried. There was nothing sad about Ian being dead. He was a horrible man who hurt little Michael and had every intention of killing her too. But some part of her felt sick to her stomach when she thought about him lying there. There was nothing tragic about Ian being dead but there was something tragic about her being the one to kill him.

"Maxinista?" Spinelli called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied. Maxie realized she had been in the shower a long time. She turned the water off and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around herself. She opened the door and tried to smile but couldn't. "Sorry." She muttered. She wasn't really sure what she was apologizing about.

"That's ok." Spinelli whispered. "Come on." She let him guide her down the hall. He opened the door and revealed a small room with oink walls. "This is my room." He told her. "Don't ask about the pink"

Maxie sat down on the bed and looked around. The room was very feminine at first glance but once you really looked you could see the spice Spinelli brought to the room. It made her feel safe.

Spinelli laid a pair of boxers and t-shirt beside Maxie. "You can sleep in those." He told her. "I am going to sleep on the couch. If you need me you just call."

Spinelli kissed her cheek and started to leave.

"Wait!" she called.

Spinelli looked back, "Yeah?"

"I can't-" she started. "I can't be by myself."

"So, you want me to stay here?" he asked.

Maxie nodded. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and slipped the boxers on all while keeping her body covered. Spinelli folded her clothes up for her. Maxie slipped under the blanket and held it open.

Spinelli hesitated.

"Please?" Maxie asked.

Spinelli sat on the side of the bed and slipped his shoes off. He cast a glance at Maxie before taking off his shirt and shorts. Spinelli lay back and she snuggled close to him. "I know this is intimate but..." Maxie said.

"No worries Maxinista." Spinelli interrupted her. "Tonight we will sleep and nothing but sleep. We have time for the rest." He kissed the top of her head. "This is enough for me"

"Thanks." Maxie said. With in minutes she was relaxing and she felt herself falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Maxie woke up and stretched. She looked over and saw Spinelli still asleep beside her in the bed. Maxie smiled and snuggled closer to him. Maxie vowed to herself that she wasn't going to mess this one up. Her insecurities usually make her do something crazy and push those closest to her away. But she didn't want to push him away. This one was going to be the relationship that stuck.

"Good morning, glowing blonde one," Spinelli said with a smile.

"Good morning," Maxie replied. She felt shy for some reason. She shouldn't this was just Spinelli.

"How are you feeling?" Spinelli asked looking slightly nervous.

The events from the previous night came back to her all at once. She could hear the gunshot ringing in her ears. Maxie pulled the blankets around her tightly and pulled away from him. Maxie wanted nothing more than to just to forget.

As if he were reading her mind Spinelli pulled her back towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It is going to take time Maxinista," he told her quietly. "Some things get into your head and it takes awhile before they go away."

Maxie nodded, "Thanks," she whispered. "So, do you have any pressing matters to deal with for Jason?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could just lay here like this all day." She said.

Spinelli grinned, "The jackal agrees with that," he said. He picked his laptop up and Maxie groaned.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was going to see if I had a movie on here that the Jackal and the Maxinista could watch together." He told her.

"Oh. That is so sweet," Maxie said. She looked over his shoulder, "Something romantic or funny. No guns, no violence. No weird Napoleon Dynamite type guys…"

Spinelli laughed, "I am sorry but the Jackals a little short on romantic comedies." He told her.

"Maybe there are other ways to occupy our time." Maxie giggled and she kissed him. This was the first kiss they were able to have in their own personal time. There were no guns, no Jason barking order, and no Ian Devlin trying to kidnap her. It was just them and they could savor this moment.

As the kiss deepened and they moved into to one another's arms they heard raised voices down stairs. Spinelli started to pull away.

"Ignore it," Maxie mumbled kissing his neck.

Spinelli turned his attention back to her. "I never thought we would be here," Spinelli mumbled into the crook of her neck. "I never thought a girl like you would want a guy like me."

"Well, I do." Maxie told him. "I just hope a girl like me can keep your interest. I am not exactly brilliant."

"Yes, you are," Spinelli argued. "You are smarter than you give yourself credit for."

The moment was completely ruined by knock at the door. "Damn it," Maxie hissed. "Go away!" she called.

"This is important," Jason called back, "And it can't wait!"

Spinelli gave her an apologetic look. He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on as he made his way to the door. Jason pushed his way in Diane was standing behind him. "We have a problem," he said. His eyes widened when he noticed the scene in front of him. Spinelli in boxers and a t-shirt and Maxie in Spinelli's shirt wrapped up in his blankets. Jason actually looked as if he felt bad. "Diane just found out that someone saw us last night."

"What?" Maxie cried. "What does that mean?"

"That means someone witnessed the shooting." Diane replied. "That also means the cops will be here at some point today or tomorrow- whenever they can get a warrant and they want to arrest you."

"I still don't understand why the self-defense thing isn't going to work." Jason replied.

"It could," Diane replied. "But the same witnessed also placed you at the scene. With your known connections and the fact that as of the time they found Ian's body but no evidence that supports he was armed… I just have to see what they come up with to see what I can do."

Maxie was watching the scene between Jason and Diane but she wasn't listening to them. "I am going to be arrested?" she said weakly.

Jason softened his features and placed a hand on hers, "We will do what we can to keep them from getting a warrant. But it is a possibility."

Maxie felt panicky, "It was self defense. He had a gun. He was going to kill me and Jason." She shrieked. Tears stung her eyes and she didn't care who was going to see her cry.

Spinelli tried to hg her but she pulled away, "It's ok," he said gently.

"Really?" Maxie asked. "Yeah, your right. Jail won't be that bad."

"Hey, "Jason said, "No one is going to jail. Give us some time."

"Time?" Maxie cried. "I don't think I have time. Not only am I about to be arrested but Mac…" She felt like punching someone. "I didn't want to disappoint Mac anymore. I have let him down so many times. I said I wasn't going to hurt him anymore and this will kill him."

"We will go downstairs. When you two are dressed and stuff come on down" Jason said.

"Really, we should-"Diane started.

"Downstairs," Jason repeated.

Diane and Jason left the room together. Maxie stood in the center of the room shaking like a leaf. Spinelli tried to figure out the best way to comfort his girlfriend. "Jason will figure this out for you."

"I know," Maxie said. "Can I have the shower first?"

"Yes," Spinelli said. "Go ahead."

Maxie grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Spinelli stood there feeling helpless. He wanted so bad to make this better for her but eh couldn't.

0o0o0o0oooo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Any ideas yet?" Spinelli asked Jason when they were alone downstairs. Diane was outside on the phone and Maxie was dong her makeup.

"Not yet," Jason told him. "But, this won't happen, ok?"

The door opened and Diane came back inside. "I can't find out who the witness is."

Maxie came down the stairs, "Any updates?" she asked.

The knock on the door drowned out whatever Jason was going to say. Diane looked at everyone and went to open the door. Lucky Spencer was standing there with one other uniformed cop. "Maxie," he started, "I am sorry-"

"I know," Maxie interjected. She turned her back to Lucky and put her hands behind her. "Go ahead."

The uniformed cop stepped up to cuff her but Lucky held his arm out to stop him. "This is commissioner Scorpio's daughter. The cuffs aren't necessary. She isn't a risk."

The cop looked uncertain but stepped back. Lucky gently took Maxie by the arm, "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can or will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed before any questioning. Do you have any question a about your rights?"

Maxie shook her head, "No," she said.

"I am Ms. Jones attorney, "Diane told Lucky. She looked at Maxie. "Do not ay word, got it?"

Maxie nodded again. She smiled at Spinelli before Lucky led her out of the penthouse.

Jason and Spinelli stood there in silence. "Stone Cold," he said his voice took an edge of pleading. "Fix this."

"I will try," He said. "But for now all we can do is be there let's go."

The two men left the penthouse so they could meet Maxie and Diane at the PCPD.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

**AN: This is sadly the end of this fic. I am leaving it to be continued in a sequel that I have already and will be posted tomorrow. Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy the next story as well as this one.**


End file.
